My All Is In You
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Drabble kisah Shikatema. Penasaran? Chek this out. Read n review, please...
1. My Sweet Partner

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

_My Sweet Partner_

"Cuacanya memang sangat mendukung untuk tidur siang ya?"

"Temari? Bukannya Sasori yang seharusnya datang? "

"_Nope_, gue yang ngurus festival gabungan ini, lagian Sasori kan ketua OSIS jadi banyak yang mesti diurus di sekolah."

"Yah bukannya gue nggak ada kerjaan juga sih pake ngurus festival ini segala, merepotkan." keluh Shikamaru sambil menatap gumpalan awan di langit.

"Elo emang nggak berubah ya? Tetap menjadi cowok pemalas, heran bisa-bisanya jadi Ketua OSIS." Temari mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Yah _whatever__-_lah, suka-suka elo deh." kata Shikamaru sambil bangun dari bangku semen di taman depan. "Ayo ke ruang OSIS, yang lain udah nunggu."

Temari terkejut 2 tahun tidak pernah bertemu banyak sekali perubahan pada Shikamaru, dia bukan lagi cowok satu divisi yang hobi tidur siang dan suka menggerutu seperti 2 tahun lalu. Sekarang dia terlihat lebih ehm.. maskulin.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menunduk ke arah Temari, tingginya bertambah lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, puncak kepalanya hanya mencapai telinga Shikamaru, dadanya lebih bidang, mau tidak mau dia sedikit terpesona.

"_Nothing_." jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Kedatangannya ke Konoha Senior High School menarik perhatian, terutama cowok di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati menuju ruang OSIS, dan Shikamaru tampak sedikit kesal, "Dasar apa mereka nggak pernah liat cewek cantik sebelumya?" gerutunya pelan.

Temari sebagai objek pembicaraan cuma bisa tersenyum geli melihat Shikamaru agak keki dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan cowok yang dilewatinya. Sejujurnya Temari sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua, sampai-sampai Kankurou, adiknya dibuat kesal setengah mati, tapi melihat Shikamaru seperti itu entah kenapa Temari merasa senang. Seperti kata Shikamaru di ruang OSIS sudah banyak yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

oOo

"Shikamaru elo yang ngurusin proposal ke kepala sekolah, prospektusnya biar gue yang revisi, trus hasil _polling_ rencana kegiatan ada di meja, ntar kita bahas di rapat .." Temari berhenti memberi instruksi dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"Lho Temari ya?" sapa Hidan

"Oh hai, apa kabar?"

"Baik, elo gimana? _By the way_ lama nggak ketemu elo banyak berubah ya? "

'Berubah? Kata sapa, dia tetep cerewet, bossy kaya dulu.' batin Shikamaru. Well, _physically_ sih emang berubah, rambut cepaknya udah berubah menjadi rambut yang tergerai indah di punggungnya, bajunya juga lebih feminim, emm pokoknya jadi lebih... cantik, mau tak mau dia memang harus mengakuinya. Tapi entah kenapa perubahan itu malah membuat dia jadi kesal, bukan karena harus kerja di bawah omelannya tapi keberadaan penggemar dadakan Temari. Sepertinya dulu tidak seperti ini, apa 2 tahun memang bisa merubah seseorang ya? Dulu seingat dia cuma ada Kankurou dan Garra, yang didekatnya dan kelihatannya Temari juga tidak tertarik dengan cowok.

"Hei apa perlu beramah tamah sedangkan pekerjaan kita masih banyak." ujarnya sambil menatap Temari yang masih asik ngobrol dengan Hidan.

oOo

Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, astaga dia sedang cemberut, entah kenapa ekspresinya yang satu ini selalu membuatnya menjadi gemas melihat Shikamaru. Terakhir kali dia melihat ekspresi ini adalah 2 tahun lalu saat ia sedang ketakutan dikejar badut dan terpojok di gedung belakang sekolahnya. Waktu itu juga sama seperti ini sedang diadakan festival gabungan yang diadakan setiap 2 tahun sekali antara Konoha Senior High School, Suna Academy dan Kiri High School, tapi bedanya festival diadakan di Suna Academy, sekolah Temari. Saat itu di pembukaan festival para panitia memang sengaja menjaili Shikamaru dengan menyiapkan badut. Saat sedang terpojok dan terjatuh lemas, Shikamaru yang hanya bisa pasrah saat badut itu akan memeluknya, Temari datang tepat waktu dan segera mengusir badut itu. Ya bisa ditebak ekspresinya campuran antara kesal, lega dan cemberut karena diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis yang selama ini nggak pernah akur dengannya.

"Iya, iya kita ke kantin dulu yuk, tadi gue nggak sempet makan siang." kata Temari sambil menahan senyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?

"Eh apa? Oh nggak, nggak papa kok."

"Oh ya? Mencurigakan." katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Cuma mikir apa perlu ya kita pake acara pembukaan kaya di sekolah gue dulu?"

"APA? Nggak elo jangan macem-macem ya."

"Yah liat ntar aja deh, gimana kesepakatan panitia yang lain, hehe. Tapi pasti yang lain setuju deh" Sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru menuju kantin.

"Elo sengaja mau bikin malu gue di sekolah gue sendiri ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang semakin memucat

Temari menatap wajah Shikamaru agak lama, kemudian memutar bola matanya " Ck...iya gue ntar cari ide lain buat pembukaan festival... Cengeng."

oOo

Shikamaru tersentak mendengar kata terakhir Temari, cengeng? Jadi seperti itu Shikamaru di mata Temari. Ha~h... dia memang cowok yang menyedihkan.

"Elo mau makan apa Shikamaru?"

"Nggak usah, gue udah makan, gue pesen minum aja."

"Oh oke kalo gitu gue pesen ramen aja deh.

"Kenapa nggak pesen nasi aja, ntar rapatnya sampai sore, kamu kan punya sakit maag ntar kumat kalo telat makan."

"Kamu ini mirip Kankurou aja dikit-dikit ngingetin makan."

Setelah memesan makanan mereka bergabung dengan Naruto yang sudah menyantap ramennya.

"Agenda rapat hari ini apa aja Shikamaru?"

"Yang pasti konsep pembukaan festival harus udah _fix_ hari ini, pengisi acara pembukaan kan gabungan 3 sekolah jadi jauh-jauh hari mesti latihan. Rencana kegiatan dari tiap-tiap sekolah juga belum dibahas, terus _progress report _ dari tiap divisi."

"Banyak juga ya agendanya. Pasti pulangnya sore banget."

"Kamu ntar pulangnya gimana?"

"Mungkin aku dijemput sama Kankurou."

Uhuk...uhuk...

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memberikan minum

"Ah... nggak, cuma tersedak kuah ramen, pedes banget." jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya serta melihat bergantian ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari

"Makanya kalo makan pelan-pelan." Temari cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyodorkan tisu.

"Ha... oke-oke." jawab Naruto masih memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Temari bergantian, Temari dan Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu cuma saling pandang dan mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak mengerti maksud pandangan Naruto.

oOo

"Ya ampun udah sore banget ya ternyata." Temari berkata sambil merapatkan jaketnya agar tubuhnya lebih hangat karena cuacanya hari ini tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan angin yang cukup kencang.

"Kankurou belum datang?"

"Belum." Ia menggeleng pelan.

Angin berhembus makin kencang sehingga rambut panjang Temari menganai wajah Shikamaru

"Astaga sori ya Shika, rambutnya kuikat aja deh."

"Jangan!" tangan Temari yang sedang mencari ikat rambut di tasnya berhenti. "Aku suka lihat rambutmu yang tergerai." Shikamaru membantu merapikan rambut Temari. "Rambutmu lembut dan harum."

"A..Apa?"

Tiiint...

Temari dengan cepat menoleh, ternyata Kankurou sudah datang. " Em.. aku pulang dulu. Makasih." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Temari langsung berlari ke arah mobil.

"Kenapa wajah lo? Kok merah banget?"

"Uh...apa? elo kelamaan datangnya gue kedinginan kena angin terus."

Sebenarnya Temari bukan kedinginan tapi wajahnya panas mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, dia tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan mengatakan itu, dia kira Shikamaru akan menggerutu seperti biasa, 'Kenapa sih elo panjangin rambut, merepotkan' apalagi dia mengatakan itu sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Setelah sampai rumah, Temari langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan membuka kotak di meja riasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut dan memasangnya di sisi kiri kepalanya dan melihat bayangannya di cermin. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok di cermin itu tersenyum dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

oOo

"Shikamaru gue mau tanya sejak kapan elo pake 'aku-kamu' sama Temari. Kalian belum jadian kan?"

"Hah maksudnya apa? Aku-kamu? perasaan gue panggil 'elo' deh bukan 'kamu' ke Temari."

"Aduh, gimana jelasinnya ya? yah pokoknya kalo elo pake 'aku-kamu' ke lawan jenis berarti dia bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa Shikamaru. Contohnya gue kalo panggil Sakura, cewek gue, ya pake 'kamu', nah kalo panggil Temari pake 'elo' gitu."

"Ck... merepotkan."

"Beneran Shikamaru, nih gue praktekin obrolan kalian kemarin, elo tanya 'Kamu ntar pulangnya gimana? Trus si Temari jawab 'Mungkin aku dijemput'. Tuh kan kalian emang ada apa-apa, iya kan?"

"Halah udah, nggak ada teori macem gitu." Ujarnya sambil pergi ke Ruang OSIS

Di kejauhan dia melihat Temari sedang mengobrol dengan Hidan, tetapi wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekati mereka

"Gue pengen ngajak Temari _dinner _nih, tapi katanya sibuk. Dia ijin nggak rapat ya hari ini Shikamaru."

"Hari ini agendanya penting, jadi gue nggak bisa ijin lagian masih banyak yang mesti gue urus." tolak Temari

"Ayolah, elo kan perlu _refreshing_."

"Heh! Temari kan udah bilang nggak bisa." Shikamaru semakin geram dengan Hidan dan menarik kerah bajunya

"Shikamaru. Jangan berantem disini." seru Temari kaget. "Hidan elo pergi aja ya sekarang."

Setelah Shikamaru melepaskan Hidan, dia segera pergi.

"Shikamaru apa-apan sih?" seru Temari kesal

"Heh aku cuma pengen melindungi kamu dari cowok macem Hidan."

"Aku bisa jaga diri, jadi nggak perlu ikut campur. Lagian kamu nggak liat tindakan kamu barusan bikin kita jadi tontonan." Temari berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru

'Itu masalahnya Temari, kamu itu mandiri, pintar dan kuat jadi memang nggak butuh cowok seperti aku kan'

oOo

"Shikamaru, kamu nggak liat pembukaan festival?" tanya Temari sambil masuk ke Ruang OSIS. dilihatnya Shikamaru sedang duduk di tepi jendela. "Tenang aja nggak ada badut lagi kok." Yang ditanya hanya menoleh dan tersenyum lemah.

"Hm.. Nggak, lagi males." Ia bergeser saat Temari mendekat ke jendela.

Sudut matanya melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing tapi sayangnya dia lupa. Temari menyadari itu dan menyentuh jepit rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu masih ingat ini? Ini jepit rambut yang kamu beli waktu festival gabungan di sekolahku. Aku masih nggak paham kenapa kamu kasih jepit ini?"

"Masih kamu simpan? Itukan sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Hm iya entah kenapa waktu melihat jepit itu aku ingin sekali membelinya."

"_Nih buat elo."kata Shikamaru sambil melempar sebuah bungkusan ke Temari_

"_Jepit rambut?"tanya Temari keheranan. "Buat Gue? Rambut gue kan cepak jadi gak pantes pake jepit rambut."_

"_Ya udah panjangin aja."_

"Sejak itu aku manjangin rambut." Katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum serta mengelus jepit rambut di kepala Temari " Cocok buat kamu." Keduanya tersenyum bahagia ada rona merah yang mewarnai wajah mereka. "Ayo liat festival." ajaknya sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

Mereka berkeliling ke setiap stan di festival tersebut, di sebuah stan Shikamaru melihat hadiah yang cocok buat Temari.

"Sini tanganmu." Temari mengulurkan tangannya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Shikamaru menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. "Simpan ini, beberapa tahun lagi aku ganti dengan cincin yang lebih pantas buat kamu." Temari hanya melongo menatap cincin di jari manisnya tak berkedip.

"Kamu mau kan Temari?"

"Iya, aku mau." Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

ooo

Author's note:

Entah cerita ini cukup bagus atau tidak untuk dipublish disini, ini adalah cerpen lama saya yang ada di laptop, dibuat waktu jaman sekolah dulu (entah berapa tahun yang lalu) yang saya ganti tokoh utamanya dengan Shikatema, jadi gaya penulisannya mungkin berbeda dengan fic saya selama ini. Entah reader suka style yang mana?

Alasan fic ini nekat dipublish, mencoba mendapatkan kembali feel Shikatema yang sempat hilang (semoga dengan ini saya bisa segera menyelesaikan fic Shikatema: Just Another Cinderella Story dan Hunting for Love ).

Jika fic ini dapat tanggapan yang lumayan bagus rencananya fic ini akan dilanjutkan dengan kumpulan cinta monyet Shikatema lainnya (masih dari file lama cerpen saya), tapi kalau memang tanggapannya tidak begitu bagus maka tidak akan dilanjutkan karena itu berarti cerita lama saya memang tidak layak untuk dibaca orang lain.

Sebelumnya terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca fic ini dan ditunggu tanggapannya...


	2. Perfect Love

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

**PERFECT LOVE**

"Ino, gue gak salah liat kan? Shikamaru lagi di Kiri dan jalan ke arah kita."

"Iya itu Shikamaru. Dia ikut liburan bareng kita."

"_What!_"

"Sori, kalo gue bilang elo pasti gak mau nemenin gue liburan, kalo gak bareng elo nyokap pasti gak bakal ngijinin ke Kiri."

"Gak mau nemenin? kalo gue tau yang sebenarnya, gue pasti _cancel_ reservasi tiket elo ke Kiri."

_Great! What a perfect holiday? gue liburan di Kiri bareng sepupu gue, pacarnya dan mantannya. Kacau semua rencana liburan gue._

"Eh Shikamaru ngapain elo duduk deket cewek gue."

"Kursi ini kan milik umum jadi sah-sah aja donk kalo gue duduk disini."

"Tapi gue kan cowoknya Ino jadi yang duduk di sebelahnya itu harusnya gue."

"Elo emang cowoknya Ino, tapi gue dulu yang duduk disini, jadi elo gak berhak usir gue."

"Udah-udah cukup! Gue duduk deket Temari aja." Ujar Ino menghentikan perdebatan Shikamaru dan Kiba sembari duduk disebelah gue.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, masalah duduk aja mereka udah bertengkar, gimana seminggu liburan di Kiri. Ini semua memang salah Ino, dia selalu gak bisa nolak permintaan orang, tanpa sadar kadang perbuatannya malah menyusahkan dia sendiri dan orang disekitarnya ato dalam masalah ini, gue, orang yang paling susah.

OOO

"Gue heran sama elo, kenapa cowok kaya Shikamaru diputusin? Kurang apa coba? Cakep iya, baik iya, perhatian iya. Kalo Shikamaru cowok gue, pasti gak pakal gue putusin"

"Ya udah elo pacaran aja sama Shikamaru, biar gue bisa tenang pacaran sama Kiba."

"Enak aja, bekas elo dikasih ke gue, emang gak ada yang laen apa? Eh tapi beneran deh kenapa sih elo putus sama Shikamaru?"

"Udahlah cerita lama gak usah dibahas lagi." Ujarnya sambil membawa piring ke depan.

Selalu begitu jawabannya ketika gue tanya kenapa dia putus sama Shikamaru, lagian gue gak habis pikir sama Ino, masa dia bisa mutusin cowok yang _care _banget sama dia. Seperti pagi ini, Shikamaru datang pagi-pagi bawain sarapan buat kami meskipun letak hotelnya jauh dari rumah Chiyo baa-san, tempat kami menginap selama liburan di Kiri. Gue sih seneng aja tapi kadang gue juga yang dapat apesnya, kemarin malam contohnya

"Ino ada, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang dan Ino menyuruhku 'mengusirnya' "Lagi keluar tuh Shikamaru" karena tidak siap dengan kedatangan Shikamaru yang mendadak, maka jawaban itulah yang meluncur dari mulut gue, dan gue segera menyesalinya

"Oh gitu, ya udah gue tunggu aja deh di dalam." Katanya dengan santai sambil menuju ruang tamu

"Eh jangan masuk."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh soalnya... soalnya..." _God! Gue blank alasan apa ni yang mesti gue kasih ke Shikamaru_

"Soalnya apa Temari? Koq panik banget."

"Soalnya gue udah ngantuk banget, mau tidur, kalo elo nunggu kan gak enak, sendirian, lagipula tadi Ino keluar sama Chiyo baa-san, pasti mereka _shopping_. Elo tau kan kalo dia lagi belanja pasti lama banget."

"Oh, oke deh besok aja gue datang lagi. Elo tidur aja, salam buat Ino ya bilang gue tadi mampir."

Dan Shikamaru menepati janjinya datang lagi hari ini, sebenarnya gue gak enak juga sama Shikamaru udah bohongin dia kemarin malan, padahal kemarin Kiba ada di rumah waktu Shikamaru datang.

OOO

Sepertinya gue mesti narik kata-kata gue tadi pagi, gak enak sama Shikamaru, yang ada sekarang gue males banget sama dia. Gue 'terjebak' bersama Shikamaru seharian ini, kenapa? Karena Ino jalan sama Kiba otomatis gue bareng Shikamaru, seharian ini gue puas mengawasi Ino dan Kiba serta tampang sewot Shikamaru.

"Temari elo tau alasan Ino mutusin gue?" pertanyaan Shikamaru mengagetkanku

"Sori Shikamaru itu _privacy_ Ino, meskipun gue tahu gue nggak berhak ngomong. Emang Ino gak kasih alasan yang tepat?"

"Dia cuma bilang udah gak cocok lagi sama gue, kenapa? Gara-gara Kiba?"

"Jadi karena itu elo masih gak bisa relain Ino buat cowok lain?"

"Gue rasa Ino gak _fair _aja sama gue."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia yang pertama deketin gue, sekarang gue udah sayang banget dia yang mutusin gue."

"Cinta itu seperti permata yang hilang di samudra. Meskipun sangat berharga tapi elo mesti relain. Karena sia-sia elo nyari permata di samudra yang dalam dan tak bertepi, tidak peduli betapa berharga dan sayangnya elo sama permata itu. Suatu saat mungkin ada orang lain yang kebetulan menemukannya, tapi elo gak bisa bilang kalo permata itu milik elo dan permata itu jadi milik orang yang menemukannya."

"Elo bisa nasehatin gue karena bukan elo korbannya, coba elo di poInoi gue." Kata Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan gue sendirian di pantai.

"Shikamaru, elo mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusan elo, gue kesini mau liburan bukan dengerin nasehat elo."

_Huff... sabar, sabar ya Temari _

"Oke, gue punya ide."

OOO

"Shikamaru, elo gak apa-apa?"

"Gue pengen muntah, rasanya badan gue melayang."

"Minum dulu Shikamaru, kenapa elo gak bilang kalo _phobia_ ketinggian. Kalo tau gue pasti gak nyuruh elo naik _paracelling_."

"Belum sempet gue bilang elo udah nyuruh petugasnya..." Shikamaru tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena dia mulai muntah

Setelah beberapa menit keadaan Shikamaru mulai membaik meskipun wajahnya masih pucat

"Shikamaru gue bener-bener minta maaf, gue gak tahu kalo elo punya _phobia_, Ino juga gak pernah cerita ke gue."

Wajah Shikamaru sedikit terkejut tapi dia cuma mengangguk

"Oke! Sebagai permintaan maaf, malam ini gue traktir elo makan, gimana?"

"Nggak usah, gue udah baikan kok."

"Harus, elo pengen gue merasa bersalah seumur hidup. Mau ya?"

"Hm... Oke."

OOO

"Temari, elo pilih makanan apa buat gue?"

"Tenang aja ini makanan favorit disini, pasti elo suka. Coba aja"

"Enak juga, namanya apa?"

"Ini risol kepiting. Enakkan kan? Ya ampun Shikamaru pelan-pelan aja donk makannya sampai batuk-batuk gitu. Nih minum dulu."

"Jadi ini _seafood_?"

"Iya lah ini kan kepiting. Kenapa?"

"Gue alergi sama _seafood_."

"Apa? Serius?"

"Emang bentol-bentol ini bercanda Temari? Aduh alerginya mulai kambuh."

"Trus gimana donk? Oke kita ke rumah sakit aja ya."

OOO

"Ada apa Temari pagi-pagi udah kesini?"

"Gak ada apa-apa, gue heran aja jam segini elo belum nongol di rumah Chiyo baa-san. Elo udah mendingan kan? kalo masih alergi ntar kita cari kelapa ijo ya, kata Chiyo baa-san bagus buat alergi."

"Kenapa elo khawatir ya sama gue?"

"Enggak, kenapa juga gue mesti khawatir sama elo?"

"Buktinya pagi-pagi elo udah kesini, kalo bukan khawatir apa coba?"

"Oke gue emang khawatir, semalaman gue gak bisa tidur mikirin elo. Puas?"

"Mikirin gue?"

"Alerginya, Shikamaru. Bukan elo. Eh kenapa ketawa?"

"Enggak, elo itu beda ya sama Ino, elo itu gengsian. Padahal khawatir tapi gak mau bilang."

"Kenapa? Elo pengen Ino yang kesini bukan gue."

"Enggak juga, Ino pasti sibuk sama Kiba kan. Elo bilang ke Ino kejadian kemarin? "

"Tenang aja, rahasia elo aman di tangan gue. Gue gak nyangka ternyata elo manusia biasa juga ya?"

"_Yeah I'm not perfect guy_, dan gue gak nyangka kenapa mesti terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan di depan elo."

"_Never mind, we're not the couple_, jadi elo gak usah sok sempurna di depan gue, dan elo emang gak sempurna kan. Hehe."

"Itu pujian ato apa?"

"_Up to you_." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahunya

OOO

"Elo yakin mau pulang dulu gak mau bareng kita?"

"Ya, kalian nikmatin aja liburan ini, gue yakin liburan ini pasti lebih asik tanpa ada gue."

"Yah awalnya gue emang mikir gitu, tapi sekarang udah enggak kok."

"Oke, _next time _kita liburan bareng lagi. _Take care Temari_._ Bye, see you again_."

Temari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat Shikamaru pergi, entah kenapa ada sedikit ' ketidak-relaan' ketika Shikamaru pergi.

"Apa ini karena gue sendirian lagi dan bakal jadi obat nyamuk lagi?" Temari menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak, "Ya, ini pasti gara-gara itu." Sejanak ia memandang jalanan kosong yang tadi dilewati Shikamaru, sebelum ia pergi ke ruamh Chiyo baa-san.

"Shikamaru kita naik _flying fish_ ya, _please_."

"Enggak ah."

"Katanya liburan bareng tapi dari tadi cuma duduk di pantai aja, diajak naik ini gak mau, yang itu gak mau. Maunya apa coba."

"Lucu banget sih kalo lagi ngambek gini" katanya sambil mencubit pipi Temari. "Oke kita naik _flying fish _ tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?"

"Sini. Aku mau naik _flying fish _kalo kamu panggil aku sayang."

"Apa? tunggu sepuluh tahun lagi."

"Oke kalo cuma 10 tahun aku bisa nunggu, berarti naik _flying fish_nyajuga 10 tahun lagi."

"Ih kok gitu sih." Temari berkata dengan cemberut

"Makanya jadi orang jangan gengsian, gimana sekarang ato 10 tahun lagi?" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Temari dengan gemas.

"Ya udah, Shikamaru sayang kita naik _flying fish _ya." Ia memberi penekanan penuh pada kata 'sayang'

"Emm..." ia pura-pura berpikir. "Oke." Putusnya

"Tapi aku gak jamin ya kalo kamu sampai muntah lagi ya. Hehehe..." ia berkata sambil berlasi meninggalkan Shikamaru

~The End~

Author's note:

Sesuai janji saya kembali dengan another fail fanfic of Shikatema. Entah fic ini lebih baik ato lebih gagal dari fic sebelumnya. Saya biarkan reader saja yang memutuskan lewat reviewnya.


End file.
